life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Community Management
The community management takes care of social media representation and organizes community events for the Life is Strange franchise. Square Enix has appointed two Community Managers over time, Global Brand Managers, and a video presenter. All of the above take care of the Life is Strange community in various ways. In summary: *'Toby Palm' is the current Community Manager for Life is Strange. *'Scott Blows' is the current Global Brand Manager for the franchise. *'Lucy Hale' is the current Video and Content Creator for the franchise.This was announced on Official Twitter post and video from the Life is Strange official YouTube account. Dontnod Entertainment has appointed two Community/Communications Managers for their own social media accounts: Anne Chantreau and more recently Corentin Naud. Deck Nine Games appointed one Community Manager during development of Before the Storm: Corwin Cantin. Community Events * Life is Strange Reddit AMA (January 27, 2015) * Emma Vieceli fan art commissioned by Square Enix (June 3, 2015) * Square Enix "Extra Life" livestream (November 5-6, 2015) * Mobile Media Kit (January 12, 2016) * #EveryDayHeroes (January 14, 2016) * "The first official LIS Fanart Collage" (January 18, 2016) * "Celebrating the best community in gaming with the second official LIS Fanart Collage" (January 21, 2016) * "Happy Valentines Day! Celebrating all the special connections we and the people of Arcadia Bay have made with our third fan-art Collage" (February 14, 2016) * Square Enix Live Streams with Voice Actors (2016-2018) * Community Heroes (December 19, 2016) * "Life is Strange Profile Pictures (Fanmade)" (July 29, 2017) * Before the Storm Reddit AMA (August 10, 2017) * Rhianna DeVries Reddit AMA (October 9, 2017) * Afterlaughs fan art commission announcement from Square Enix (November 15, 2017) * Final commissioned artwork by Afterlaughs, statement (May 8, 2018) * Square Enix Blog interview with Michel Koch and Jean-Luc Cano: Part 1, Part 2 (March 13-14, 2019) * #BehindtheStrange (series of looks at the Life is Strange team, launched March 26, 2019) * Community Video Series (launched March 27, 2019) Official Social Media Accounts * Twitter * Facebook * VK * Instagram * YouTube * Tumblr * Discord * Flickr * Spotify * DeviantArt * Square Enix Blog, Life is Strange tag * LiS Steam Community * BtS Steam Community * Captain Spirit Steam Community * LiS2 Steam Community Known Spectated Social Media Platforms * Life is Strange Subreddit (Multiple posts by Square Enix, Dontnod, and Deck Nine employees.) * Life is Strange Fangroup (Multiple posts by Square Enix, and Dontnod employees.) * Resetera (Multiple posts by Square Enix's Community Manager.) * Neogaf (Multiple posts by Square Enix's Community Manager.) * Discord servers linked on the official Life is Strange Discord Square Enix Team Toby Palm Tobias (commonly known as Toby) Palm began working for Square Enix in March 2012 as a Senior Information Center Operator after having previously worked as a Research Analyst for Canalys. He later worked as a Community Executive for Square Enix before the community management for Life is Strange was split between him and Scott in June 2015. Toby was appointed as the main community manager for Life is Strange in December 2015 as Scott resigned.Reddit post by /u/ScottBSE In February 2019, he was promoted to Senior Community Manager at Square Enix for the Life is Strange franchise. Toby graduated from Royal Holloway, University of London with a Bachelor of Arts in politics and a Master of Arts in history. He speaks English, German, and French according to his LinkedIn profile. External Links: * Personal Twitter * Steam community forums posts * Reddit * LinkedIn Scott Blows Scott Alexander Blows began working for Square Enix in August 2014 as the community management for Life is Strange and Square Enix Collective after having previously worked as a Community Manager/Team Lead for Disney Interactive Studios. He introduced himself on the Life is Strange subreddit on March 2, 2015.Reddit post by /u/ScottBSE In December 2015, he resigned and started working as a Community Manager for Activision. Scott returned to Square Enix in January 2017 to work as the Brand Manager for Life is Strange: Before the Storm where he was responsible for executing its brand/marketing campaign. He is now the Global Brand Manager for the Life is Strange franchise with Roxane Domalain (mentioned below). Scott graduated from Chichester College for Graphic Design, according to his LinkedIn profile. External Links: * Personal Twitter * Steam community forums posts * Reddit * LinkedIn * Website Roxane Domalain Roxane Domalain began working for Square Enix in January 2015 as a Global Brand Manager where she set up and coordinated the brand marketing of the multiple titles that make up the Life is Strange franchise. In February 2019, she was promoted to Senior Global Brand Manager at Square Enix for the Life is Strange franchise. Roxane is also the Co-founder & Business Developer of Moonycat Entertainment - a video game studio based in Montpellier (France). External Links: * Personal Twitter * LinkedIn * Moonycat Entertainment website Lucy Hale Lucy Hale is the newest member of the Life is Strange team at Square Enix where her appointment is to provide fun video content and in-depth looks at Life is Strange 2. Her LinkedIn profile states she is "breaking new ground by becoming the first official Video and Content Creator for Square Enix in London." When she joined in 2018, she was creating content for the official YouTube channel. Lucy graduated with a First Class Bachelor of Arts honours degree in June 2015. External Links: * Twitter * LinkedIn * Personal YouTube channel DONTNOD Team Anne Chantreau Anne Chantreau has been the Communications Manager at Dontnod Entertainment since September 2015 and manages correspondence and news across all of Dontnod's social media platforms. Prior to this, Anne had around 8 years experience in PR and community managing for Koch Media's video game label, Deep Silver. External Links: * Dontnod Twitter * Personal Twitter * LinkedIn Corentin Naud Corentin Naud is the Community Manager at Dontnod, assisting Anne Chantreau as of December 2018. He has previous experience as a Community Manager due to his volunteer work at Top To Bottom from September 2016 to the present time. Corentin also has previous experience as a Social Media Editor for the book publisher Bragelonne. External Links: * Dontnod Twitter * Personal Twitter * LinkedIn Deck Nine Games Team Corwin Cantin Corwin has been an Associate Producer at Deck Nine Games since February 2017. He also manages the Community Manager Twitter account for the studio. (This account does not appear to have been active since the end of 2018.) Corwin has an Associate's Degree in Writing/Directing from the Colorado Film School where, among other things, he script-supervised an Emmy-winning short film. External Links: * Deck Nine Community Management Twitter * Personal Twitter * LinkedIn Trivia * #e80aca is confirmed to be the official color code for the "Before the Storm pink" by Community Manager Toby Palm. * Toby Palm also confirmed that even though Trevor's surname was never mentioned in DONTNOD's original game, Life is Strange, a surname of "Johnson" existed for him in DONTNOD's original files. He explained that Deck Nine changed his surname to "Yard" for Before the Storm. Gallery Happy Thanksgiving.jpg|Official art (November 22, 2018)Twitter post Happy New Year 2019.jpg|Official art (January 1, 2019)Twitter post Everyday Heroes|Celebrate 100k Twitter followers, Scott Blows hangs 100 pieces of fan art on a wall (September 16, 2015) References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Community Category:Before the Storm Category:Captain Spirit Category:Square Enix Category:DONTNOD Entertainment Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2